


In my lady's chamber. Theory 2: Catholics!

by Slant



Series: In my lady's chamber [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan insinuates that Jadis is a papist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my lady's chamber. Theory 2: Catholics!

**Author's Note:**

> CN: anti-catholic slurs implicit* in the original work dragged into the light.
> 
>  *Okay, just becasue _I_ think something is implied doesn't mean that anyone else sees it. See everything else I have ever written.

"Look alive, everyone. Up stairs and down stairs and in my lady's chamber!" Said Aslan.

 _"Goosey goosey gander,_  
Whither shall I wander?  
Upstairs and downstairs  
And in my lady's chamber.  
There I met an old man  
Who wouldn't say his prayers,  
So I took him by his left leg  
And threw him down the stairs." sang out Lucy. Susan look around suspiciously.  
"Does he mean that there might be _papists_ here?"  
"There can't be papists while the harrowing of hell is still in progress." pointed out Lucy, reasonably enough. "We're bringing salvation to those that were damned before the Son sacrificed Himself to redeem, uh, Edmund."  
"So Edmund is an everyman figure?"  
"No! He's our brother, silly."  
"Anyhow, Edmund doesn't need to be redeemed. He's CofE. _He_ needed protecting from the deep magic. That's quite different from original sin."  
"So this isn't the harrowing. Can't be, come to think of it; this world is unfallen."  
"So that wasn't the Passion."  
"Huh."  
"In which case, there might be papists."  
"In which case the thing at the stone table could have been The Grand Inquisitor."  
"Ugh. That bit was just twenty pages of incomprehensible gibbering."  
"No it makes sense: Jadis is a left-footer."  
"What Jadis 'My State is one dwarf and a small goon force of wolves' is High Church? Smells and bells, fifteen guys swinging incense burners and a battalion of alter-boys. How does that 'make sense'?"  
"Are you suggesting she's a libertarian?"  
"State control of the weather patterns seems like excessive government interference to me."  
"Crypto-libertarian stealth-papist, then."  
"And we are the goose-stepping forces of the protestant revolution."  
"Praise God for Oliver Cromwell, I guess."  
"And the Holy Russian Church."  
"That seems to cover it."

Their attempts to rationalize the kangaroo lasted for the rest of their reign.

"Okay so maybe it's not a stoned Animal. Maybe it's just a statue that Jadis had someone carve to mess with us?"


End file.
